El infinito del Cosmos Sagrado Encuentro
by Chapucs
Summary: OneShot dedicado a El Cid de Capricornio, minutos antes de ir en busca de Pegaso. Aqui se muestra una pequeña charla con el guardian del primer tiempo y una frase de El Cid que quedara rondando en la cabeza de Aries por mucho tiempo... ¡No Yaoi!


Como si de un huesudo cráneo se tratase, la caliza roca de la pétrea estructura que alberga al santo mas noble de todos se baña de un dulce fulgor de plata; La luna, particularmente majestuosa, se dibuja distante en el tétrico firmamento; junto a oníricos cuerpos celestes irradia su tenue luz sobre el sagrado suelo de la Casa de Aries, y mientras hace retroceder las penumbras del hogar del carnero eterno un agradable sonido del viento trae consigo el aroma de tan galardonado Hidalgo...

Apoyado sobre la hercúlea estructura que conforma uno de los principales pilares de la casa del Zodiaco, se yergue de manera magnánima una dorada efigie provista de extraordinario misticismo, una nívea capa conforma su retaguardia, que, danzante a expensas de la fresca brisa, cubre casi en su totalidad al gallardo guerrero de atléticas proporciones.

Un calmo suspiro irrumpe con el delicado silencio de tan romántico momento, los segundos pasan y alrededor de la figura el cosmos de la tierra sagrada se impregna en la armadura del Santo en cuestión; diminutos haces lumínicos se mezclan en una sinfonía de oro y plata que mostrándose flamantes atraen la mirada de aquélla mítica presencia.

Su rostro, oculto tras un dorado implemento, guarda celoso un rostro provisto de finos labios; y mientras el correr del viento se acrecentaba, suaves cabellos rozan juguetones las mejillas de un Caballero de característica naturaleza. Aquella imagen de bellas luces y sombras atraen a la vista un par de afilados y puntiagudos cuernos similares a los de la legendaria cabra inmortalizada en el cielo, provistos de un estilo tan aguerrido como los de un señor de la Guerra.

En sus brazos, el flamante oro se mezcla con la pulcritud de su semblante, las lineas descritas por las estrellas daban por sentada la identidad de tan magnifico Soldado...

_-"...El Santo Dorado de Capricornio, Cid, solicita tu consentimiento para continuar avante, Noble Caballero de Athena..."-_

Exclama con firmeza, pero con sutil cautela esperando no arruinar el apacible momento que será testigo de Aquel glorioso encuentro...

El viento cantaba con suavidad y aquellas gigantescas masas de algodón se desplazaban lentamente hacia los lados, dispersándose temerosas. Las estrellas petrificadas en el cielo apenas y se animaban a titilar con disimulo...La negrura del cielo cubría por completo el santuario y las suaves corrientes eólicas susurraban arremolinándose en los rincones de grecia, como dándole cierto misterio a la ocasión.

La tranquilidad de Aries se vio irrumpida por la voz de un noble caballero. El majestuoso carnero no dudó en salir a su encuentro.

Una silueta dorada y espléndida se mostró reluciente como una luz en medio de la oscuridad del primer templo. La tenue presencia de la simbólica Arthemisa bañaba con suavidad la celestial armadura del ariano quien ya había hecho acto de presencia ante su hermano de armas.

El eco metálico de sus pasos resonó algunos segundos después de que frenase su elegante caminar mientras la tranquila mirada se clavó en las pupilas de su compañero. Se quedó en silencio un instante, como esperando a que el viento viajase en dirección del caballero para que así escuchase con claridad aquellas palabras que tenía ya pensadas.

Una voz gruesa se dejó sentir con notable seriedad, mostrando más determinación que respeto y la negación se hizo notar.

_"Lamento negarme... Pero ningún caballero pasará por Aries, Asmita no existe mas en este mundo y no puedo darme el lujo que hagas una estupidez, Cid"_

Una agresividad escondida en la seguridad de sus palabras podía sentirse en el ambiente. No necesitó decir más palabras, tampoco que estaba dispuesto a pelear puesto que una vez terminada la frase un resplandor dorado ascendió desde sus botines hasta envolverlo todo, su cosmos se había encendido con suavidad...

**C**on marcado misticismo, el célebre hidalgo de Capricornio se mantenía inmutable ante tal respuesta proveniente de su contra parte, el aura del ardiente cosmos que el santo dorado de Aries había liberado se veía reflejado de manera excelsa en la metálica piel de El Cid, guerrero de Athena.

Escondiendo su acerada mirada detrás de su robusto implemento astado, observaba cauto la magnanimidad del caballero de Aries, generando una dura mueca de desaprobación, El Cid toma una postura menos relajada, y ahora, frente al guardián de la primera casa del santuario griego, exclama con afilado argumento:

_-"Shión, Santo de Aries...Parece que no sabes reconocer a un amigo..."- _

Dulces haces lumínicos se despiden de las hermosas líneas que describe tan sobria armadura del zodiaco, el caballero de Capricornio enfila su aguda mirada hacia Shión, Santo de larga cabellera...

_-"La audición que ha brindado nuestra sagrada Señora a todos sus protectores del zodiaco, ya no tiene gran significado para nosotros en estos momentos, Shión, deberías ya de saberlo..."- _

Ébanos cabellos juegan con el rostro iluminado por fatuos fuegos de oro y plata, manteniendo la heroica postura, su nívea capa danza al compás de la fresca brisa que trae consigo el aroma del dulce mar de las cercanías...

_-" Como sabrás, caballero de Aries, en estos momentos muchos de nuestros compañeros se encuentran ya batallando o sufriendo la condena de aquel que levanta la mano contra los caprichos de los dioses…."_-

Y levantando elegantemente su brazo derecho, aparta su nívea capa que hasta el momento celosamente le cubría parcialmente...

_"...Sin embargo, antes de poder reunirme con nuestra amada Diosa, se me encomendó una misión que con presura y precisión he de cumplir..." _

Y, finalmente, El rostro de aquel que blande el poder capaz de cortar las estrellas hasta la mas ínfima parte es revelado, llevando sistemáticamente ambos brazos, lleva al encuentro finos dedos revestidos del fulgor dorado con la fría y dura piel que lo reviste, entonces retira galante su Yelmo astado, y sin más, define el significado de esta breve visita...

_"...Proteger a Pegaso, este ha sido su divino designio..."-_

Con duro y frío semblante se yergue aquel magno caballero de oro, raudo se muestra ante su equivalente...

_-"El amor de Athena es esperanza… nunca lo olvides." _

Y, con total presuntuosidad, avanzo por la derecha de aquel que sintió recorrer un escalofrío por su espalda, escuchando la voz del leal caballero por el eco entre las columnas, ignorando las pisadas metálicas alejándose del templo a gran velocidad, dejando unos pequeños haces luminosos, unas estelas doradas que parecieron, a simple vista, despedirse de su compañero.


End file.
